User talk:IRmjii
Message from Kidboy24 IRmjii, can you write some transcripts for The Snails? I'm a bit busy with The Pearl Show, the transcripts need to be up soon or I'll end it. Also don't even ask to create an episode of title cards. Kidboy24 (talk) 09:20, March 15, 2014 (UTC) P.S I never knew ou had YouTube! Your spin-off Per your request on Classic's talk page, I have restored your spin-off. --Rarity7Best (talk) 05:09, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Reply To Rarity - Thanks although i could still acsess it when searching. But that dosen't matter. Thanks again for restoring it. IRmjii (talk) 10:31, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::No prob. --Rarity7Best (talk) 12:30, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Guess What? With Kidboy24's permission, I have revived The Snails! Since you are the music creator, would you like to keep on making music, or let me do it? If you let me do it, what music program do you use? Because I need a song for S2, Ep2.SuperFanon'D! (talk) 00:11, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I will create the music so we don't create hassle IRmjii (talk) 15:25, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, can you make some music for s2 ep2 then? I already have the lyrics. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 02:41, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Right but which episode is it called IRmjii (talk) 06:25, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for WAY late answer, but "he's done it again" is the episode :) SuperFanon'D! (talk) 02:25, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks IRmjii (talk) 08:31, June 14, 2014 (UTC) BTW what program DO you use? If it's free, I can help u. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:42, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the offer but I kind of got this under control IRmjii (talk) 06:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Episode extract by Ghastlyop SPONGEBOB: Hey, Pat did you hear the Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy show is getting cancelled? PATRICK: Why, SpongeBob? SPONGEBOB: They're saying his too old for it. PATRICK: Couldn't they just do Barnacle Boy? SPONGEBOB: Well Patrick, *he nearly starts singing until* SQUIDWARD: Don't you dare sing Spongebob! (This was done at 12:33am at GMT, sorry if it isn't up to my better work I do elsewhere) This is very good Ghastly. Welcome to the show. IRmjii (talk) 18:15, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Episode Extract by SuperFanon'D! This is a small one-minute short to display my fanon writing skill, in hopes of being a writer on ADWSS. "The Schedule" by SuperFanonD (SCENE: SpongeBob and Patrick are outside) SpongeBob: What do you want to do today, Patrick? Patrick: To annoy Squidward! SpongeBob: But we only do that on Mondays and Sundays! Squidward: (yelling out window) YOU ALWAYS ANNOY ME! SpongeBob: Huh? (takes out schedule book) Oops! I haven't flipped a page since way back in 1988! Let's see what's on the 17th Tuesday of 1988...... annoy Squidward! Oh wait, that's BACK a page! Squidward: Why don't you two imbeciles flip the book to TODAY?! SpongeBob: Okay. (flips tons of pages, and stops to find an empty page) Looks like we're free today, Patrick! Whatever you want to do! Patrick: Hmmmmm....... ANNOY SQUIDWARD! SpongeBob: YAY! Squidward, wanna go jellyfishing? Huh? Huh? Please? Huh? Huh? (continues to say the same thing over and over again, overlapped by Squidward's next line) Squidward: (as camera pans out of the scene) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.OOOOO! (short displays credits, and then ends) NOTE: This isn't my best. It's hard to get a decent plot in a short because of space limitation, but I make good full episodes. I hope I'm accepted! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:37, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I'm very glad I'm accepted. I will be writing transcripts for your episodes every now and then! They will be 9-12 minutes long, like I usually do with my segment transcripts. My specials will be 21-26 minutes/45-60 minutes. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 20:04, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Good idea. It's good to have you on my show. IRmjii (talk) 21:39, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I've written Mountain Climbing for you! YAY! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 21:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I hate to ruin your moment but the episode needs be longer compared to the other ones. IRmjii (talk) 21:58, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I found it fun making the episode, when will the next one be due? Can't wait to make another! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 03:00, June 16, 2014 (UTC) The next one will be about Squidward getting shouted at for sleeping on the job so they have a bet where Squidward lasts an entire shift without sleeping. At the end Squidward wins but cannot shut his eyes. He goes to the doctors and finds his eyes are glued together and that he won't be able to shut them and go to sleep for a month. At the end he screams. It will be written either today, tomorrow or next week. IRmjii (talk) 16:21, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Nice idea, I'll make that one today. May I also say I can create plots, too? When I have plots by others, sometimes it restricts my ideas, but with mine, KAPOW (awesome episode). I can plan some season 2 stuff. BTW, would you like to import, move, or not have your spinoff on the kids wiki? Import: on both wikis, Move: on only kids wiki, Not: stay here. If you import it quick it might be more well known. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:32, June 16, 2014 (UTC) 1. Thanks 2. Sure as long as it relates to the title of the episode 3. I'm not sure about that. Will the spin off still be here? IRmjii (talk) 17:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC) If you choose "Import", your spin-off will be on both, but whenever you edit your page, you have to put the edit here, too. If you do "Move", it's on only kids wiki. You can also just keep it here. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 21:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) What's the benefit of moving to the Kids Wiki. IRmjii (talk) 06:56, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, it's hard to find your spin-off here, as there are so many junk articles and adult shows. The kids wiki has none of that, so it'll be easier to find, plus more fans! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 17:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Ill think about it. IRmjii (talk) 10:13, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Temp Manager/Owner Thank you! I will be releasing the next two segments on June 30. I need to know what the plots are for them so I can write them. Also, a smart way to make episodes is write them on notepad before they air, and paste them when they're due, so you can get the segments airing in one day. That gives you a week to write two segments! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 17:13, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Segment 1: Seeing Double - Spongebob is hallucinating that their is two of him who keeps on following him around. He goes to a psychiatrist to help him with his problem. When he gets home he sees 4 of him instead of 2 and starts to run away but every time he hides they are there. Spongebob decides enough I's enough and fights them. After that he wakes up and sees a Sponge to find its only his shadow. Segment 2: Hide And Go Missing - Spongebob and Patrick are playing hide and seek. Spongebob counts and then looks for Patrick but cannot find him. He tries the entire bikini bottom but nothing. When he stars shouting his name a guy recognizes it and gives him directions. He finds Patrick been kidnapped by a criminal and is about to get hurt. Spongebob then grabs a weapon at the last minute and hits him till he loses conscience. In the end the police take him to jail. And writing on notepad then pasting it onto here is not a bad idea. IRmjii (talk) 18:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey IRmjii, is it ok if I have your email? That way, I can show you the episodes before they air so you can approve them. My email is wafflepoweractivate22@gmail.com. I need to know yours, though. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 00:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't it be easier to message me here instead of emailing. It's only a article on a Wiki. Not a business page or something. IRmjii (talk) 10:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) If I messaged you here, people would be able to see the episode before it airs. Email is more private. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 17:20, June 22, 2014 (UTC) But I already see the episode anyways. Besides I'm not very comfortable with sharing my email. I comment on the episode you have written so it's not too bad. IRmjii (talk) 17:35, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, anyway, you have my email, so you can email me anytime you want! By the way, I made a seperate account for messaging you. You can do that too. Ok. By the way you forgot your signature. IRmjii (talk) 21:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Eh, I supposed you'd know who's talking. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 18:37, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Most of the time but it might be another user. IRmjii (talk) 20:22, June 23, 2014 (UTC) By the way, IRmjii, I can't air them both on June 30. Writing them has been delayed a lot, and probably only Seeing Double will come out then. Hide and Go Missing? Well, some time in July, I guess. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 19:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) That's fine. IRmjii (talk) 06:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey IRmjii, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Umm is this spam?. If it is then I will stay. IRmjii (talk) 12:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, it's spam - he's sending this annoying message to everyone. Ignore it, Rmjii. It's spam-advertising. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 12:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : Case Closed IRmjii (talk) 12:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : I got this stupid message too! The wiki is so junky, that's why he has to do this! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 17:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : I had a look at the chat. Empty. IRmjii (talk) 17:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC) New episode out I made Seeing Double, it's quite long, but the next episode will be shorter. I just need you to add trivia, approve the episode, and make the title card. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 20:23, June 26, 2014 (UTC Right. IRmjii (talk) 06:28, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I need you only to upload the title card. Wikia does this weird glitch on me, and it prevents me from uploading pics on my account. Trivia, you can do, if you don't, I'll make it after Hide and Go Missing is done. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 04:06, June 28, 2014 (UTC) P.S: You can do Hide And Go Missing if you want, I haven't even started writing it yet. Ok. But are you sure you want me to write Hide And Go Missing?. I think you do a better job. After all with my awful Grammar and episodes that don't make sense..... IRmjii (talk) 15:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I'll just make it my own. I'll have it done very fast! Also, the next episode, I think should be a special. It airs on Independence day, so I might replace the two with a special! Don't worry, I'll have something similar to the two sometime else. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:00, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I made the episode! I just need you to spruce up the episode's page. I also have a glitch on my account that prevents me from creating some templates, like an infobox template. Once you spiffy it up, I'm straight to work on the July 4th special! Now I know this might be silly but I'm gonna let you do all the writing on your own. So you can create the episodes and ill check to see if the layout is good because you pretty much have it under control. IRmjii (talk) 12:56, June 29, 2014 (UTC) All so I will be inactive on that spin off as I will be working on a new Spin Off (Not SpongeyVision). For a certain event that is happening. Link: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:78852 I see. Well, all I can say is, once the spin-off challenge is over, I'd like you to help on ADWSS again by hiring new, good workers. I'll be quite inactive for a while, because I'm taking a break from SBFW for summer. I'll edit once in a while, don't worry! And two things: 1. I signed up ADWSS for the Blu Ocean Awards! 2. Please reply to me on my talk page, so it notifies me that you replied. It'll make things go quicker. Ok I see. Ill let you know. Thanks a lot for nominating my Spin Off by the way. IRmjii (talk) 05:53, July 1, 2014 (UTC) The first 10 minutes of the special is done! I need a private place to show it to you. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 22:02, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I can still see it anyways so it doesn't matter much. IRmjii (talk) 06:03, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Huh? I mean I can show you the episode before others see it for approval. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 00:09, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Ok IRmjii (talk) 07:02, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I am retiring from ADWSS (unless you make a film) So this is it, I will be leaving once the last episode of Season 2 of A Day With Spongebob Squarepants. Unless you do a film, I will not return to the series. I may write 3 to 4 episodes in Season 2 before leaving. (The Musical and 3 others I have planned for) Greetings and Salutations, When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) That's fine. The film will come after Season 4. Let me know if you decide to come back. IRmjii (talk) 18:15, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hilarious Idea! So sometime in Season 2 of ADWSS, I'm gonna make "SpongeBob Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Jellyfishing Net"! There'll be sequels (one for each season) till we have al the four movies parodied! The titles are: SpongeBob Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Jellyfishing Net SpongeBob Jones and the Seacave of Terror SpongeBob Jones and the Final Krustade SpongeBob Jones and the Shiny Head-bone-thingy If you approve, I'll add the episode to Season 2. They're all 40 min specials That's nice and I would strongly recommend you do this idea but I was hoping for an idea for a film unless you want me to do this. IRmjii (talk) 14:49, July 8, 2014 (UTC) A film idea? The ADWSS movie, I guess, will be about SpongeBob, trying to find lost keys hidden around with clues, before Plankton does, because the keys will open the safe with the formula Krabs accidentally locked. How's that sound? SuperFanon'D! (talk) 01:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC) If you work on that idea and expand it by making it longer then that would be great. IRmjii (talk) 07:03, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The plot for the Indiana Jones parody first movie is here: In 1936, SpongeBob leads a group of fish to a temple. All of the fish get scared and hurry away, except for one, which follows SpongeBob into a temple full of traps. He escapes with the treasure he was looking for, but the fish with him is dead. He becomes surrounded by native fish, and is forced to give the treasure to Larry. He goes on a plane with a fish and a sea urchin, saying he's afraid of sea urchins. SpongeBob goes home and teaches at a college, but two army fish tell him privately that an evil alliance of Plankton's family plans to possess the power of the lost holy Jellyfishing Net, and SpongeBob must get it first before the Plankton Alliance can. To do so, though, he needs the staff of Wa, which is needed to get into the place where the Jellyfishing Net is. But the headpiece of the staff is owned by Plankton, who is in Fishpal. When SpongeBob gets to Fishpal, he discovers Plankton's alliance went somewhere else, and Plankton dropped it somewhere where Sandy found it. SpongeBob visits Sandy, who is up in a bar on a mountain. SpongeBob attempts to buy the headpiece from her, but Sandy declines, and SpongeBob leaves. The Plankton Alliance arrive, and threaten her to give them the headpiece. When Sandy refuses, they set the bar on fire, so SpongeBob comes back. Plankton tries to pick up the headpiece from the fire, but drops it because it was too hot, and runs away. Sandy and SpongeBob then escape with the headpiece, and Sandy decides to help SpongeBob find the Jellyfishing Net to thank him for saving herself. Sandy and SpongeBob go to Clamo, where directions to the Jellyfishing Net are hidden, but his friend Patrick is there, a pro excavator, who tells him that the Plankton Alliance is trying to dig into the cave where the Jellyfishing Net directions are with a counterfeit version of the staff of Wa. But, they are digging at the wrong spot, and the counterfeit version is incomplete. The Plankton Alliance later kidnaps Sandy, and says SpongeBob died in an explosion to her. SpongeBob and Patrick go into the Plankton Alliance dig site at night and dig into the cave. To get the directions, SpongeBob has to face his fear of sea urchins. But suddenly, the Plankton Alliance discovers them, and throws Sandy in the pit with SpongeBob, as well as taking the directions. Sandy and SpongeBob escape and find the Plankton Alliance at an airplane liftoff area, where Plankton tries to fly off with the directions, but SpongeBob knocks him out, and flies away with Sandy, without realizing that the Plankton Alliance is following them in their own plane. While flying, SpongeBob calls a fish on the phone, saying he'd like to take the Jellyfishing Net to a storage room where nobody will find it. Everyone finds themselves at a remote island. Plankton decides to test the power of the Jellyfishing Net, so he ties SpongeBob and Sandy to a pole, and touches the net. Suddenly, ghostly jellyfish fly out of the net, and go flying everywhere. SpongeBob tells Sandy to close her eyes. Suddenly, the jellyfish create a vortex of power, which zaps everyone to a crisp, except for SpongeBob and Sandy. The jellyfish return to the net, and SpongeBob and Sandy find the rope holding them to the pole is gone. They use the plane they used to get there to drop off the net at the storage room, and they fly away. A fish puts the net in a heavily locked box, and puts it in a storage room, then the credits roll. THE END! Do you like it? It took a while to make. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD 00:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Like it?. I love it. Another pointless comment give to you by IRmjii (talk) 06:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) About "Past Meets Future".... You know how it's PG-13? Well, you kind of just put a bunch of swear words in to make it PG-13. The theme has nothing to do with PG-13-ness. To be honest, I don't think you can really make PG-13 humor. Then again, I can't either. So, I'm thinking it should be toned down to PG, and some episodes PG-13. You have a good idea.... but the idea doesn't match up as being a PG-13 theme. Also, I'd like to work for it, if you make it like I said. You don't have to...... but it's your choice. -----well you know, its me----- It's only the start of the first episode........ IRmjii (talk) 07:02, July 9, 2014 (UTC) No kidding, but it's ALREADY just 50% swear words. The theme of the spin-off is perfectly friendly. You don't have to have it PG-13, just saying. -This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanon 20:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Like I said above. It's the start of the first episode. And the series also has blood and gore show and strong violence but you rather see that later on. Another pointless comment given to you by IRmjii (talk) 06:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) With that, I believe you're kinda pushing the limits of PG-13. I really think that if there's a lot of violence, then less swear words, so that the page can be kept PG-13. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 15:42, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay, look. If this show is more violent, then make it less swear words/sex references. If it's more sex references, make it less swear words and violence. See, just balance it, so far it's just tons of use of that stuff. I caan tell you're not very experienced at PG-13 stuff. Like I said above Its only the start. More violence will happen later on. I recently did a chase scene on the transcript with violence and and even threat. Another pointless comment given by IRmjii (talk) 06:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Title Cards I can do em. I have seeing double's card done, but can't load it. It says "file type vertification error!" But it's png. My other account can upload it, I'll use that one. This message totally wasn't written bySuperFanonD 20:48, July 9, 2014 (UTC) You can pretty much do everything because I only judge the episodes. I'm pretty much the director of the series. IRmjii (talk) 20:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Actually, sorry, but I can't upload pics. It's glitchy. Wikia wasn't the best at accepting image files with changed extensions. This message totally wasn't written bySuperFanonD 21:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok. But if it does not work then I will make it as a caption like you see on shows like Family Guy or Phineas and Ferb to make it easier. Another pointless comment given to you by IRmjii (talk) 06:50, July 10, 2014 (UTC) A bit of "A New Pet" done, first few mins here it is: (Scene: SpongeBob's Pineapple) SpongeBob: Good morning Bikini Bottom, and all those who - (camera zooms around to show that the room has been trashed) SpongeBob: Huh? (puts pants on, attempts to open door, but it is locked) What? How will I get out? Hmmmmm....... I know, I'll use the exit in my library! (enters library, goes down the slide, to find the room is also trashed, with toilet paper everywhere) What happened here? (exits to the kitchen, to find Gary with a party hat on, and many other snails sleeping on the ground with party hats also, and the room is also trashed) Gary, did you throw a PARTY?! Gary: (nervously) Meoww..... SpongeBob: Gary, mister, you are in big trouble! (takes Gary outside, and leaves him there) You will stay there until you can make up for this! (goes back inside, but a different pet follows him in) Huh? What's your name? Snail: Meow. SpongeBob: Aww! Sorry though, but you have to go. Snail: (zooms in on watering eyes) Meoww? SpongeBob: Awwww! You're so cute! I'll name you Meowy. I'll get you some food! (runs to the kitchen) Meowy: Heh heh heh..... I've wanted this house for years! Now that Gary's out, all I have to do is get rid of that sponge-idiot! Mwahahahha, ahahahahhaahhaha, ahhahahaha (begins to cough, and a hairball comes out of his mouth) Egh, not again! SpongeBob: Here's your food, wittle Meowy! Gary: (outside window) Meow..... (cries) How is it? This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD 18:55, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Taking from the extract i guess the episode is about Spongebob sending Gary outside after he throws a party. A New snail enters which Spongebob thinks he is lonely. But the pet turns out to be evil. Good plot and good extract. Looking forward to see how it turns out. Another pointless comment given out by IRmjii (talk) 21:30, July 10, 2014 (UTC) The entire episode is written now. I want to know the plot for Pretend King A Day though. They air the same day, July 20. I'm writing episodes before they air so I don't have to rush. If I write an entire season during the season break, I'll just have to copy paste it here when they're due! Easy! This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 18:00, July 12, 2014 (UTC) All I can say is that It involves Spongebob, a crown, Confusion and a thief. You got to create the plot with these 4 things. If you are stuck then I can create the plot if you want. That is all. But other than that everything is running smoothly. Another pointless comment given out by IRmjii (talk) 22:45, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay.... seems interesting. You'll have to wait til the 20th to see the results of the episodes...... but all I can say is that it's a surprise. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 00:18, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Here is the beginning. (Scene: Royal Thrones Of The Atlantic Ocean) King Neptune: (sitting in throne) Man, I'm bored. Queen Aqua: Yeah. (suddenly, a red alert goes off, scaring the king and queen) Robber: (running, with a money bag) Ha ha ha! (grabs the king and runs out with him, rushing through Jellyfish Fields, where the king's crown falls off) SpongeBob: (comes in scene with Patrick) What a great day for jellyfishing! Patrick: Yeah! SpongeBob: (notices crown) Oooh, how pretty! (puts the crown on) Queen Aqua: There you are, Neptune! I was worried for a second there! (takes SpongeBob to the Royal Thrones) (Scene: Royal Thrones) Queen Aqua: Is there anything I could do for you, king? SpongeBob: Um, Mrs. Aqua, I'm actually not the- Patrick: (comes in the door) Oh hi, King Neptune. (winks at SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Um, could I have a private word with Patrick, Mrs. Aqua? Queen Aqua: Sure. (SpongeBob and Patrick go to a corner) SpongeBob: Listen Patrick, I'm actually SpongeBob, and- Patrick: I know. I came in before you said that to Queen Aqua. SpongeBob: Why? Patrick: SpongeBob, c'mon. Wouldn't it be fun to pretend king for a day? SpongeBob: You're right! Patrick: But I'll tell them, unless you make me royalty too. SpongeBob: Okay. (SpongeBob and Patrick go away from the corner) SpongeBob: Honey, I would like to promote Patrick to head chef! Queen Aqua: Okay. Patrick: So, does a head chef eat food, make food, or both? SpongeBob: Make food. Patrick: You could have told me that earlier! SpongeBob: Just make food. (Patrick goes to the kitchen) Messenger: (runs in the room) Sir, do you remember the theif who tried to kidnap you and stole some of our money? We've got to go stop him! SpongeBob: As long as I can bring along my head chef.... Patrick: (offscreen) Wait, so does make mean eat, or create? SpongeBob: (sighs) Create, Patrick. Patrick: Oh barnacles! Messenger: Okay. Where did you last see the robber? SpongeBob: Jellyfish Fields. Messenger: Okay, you and food-boy go off there! So basically, after a thief kidnaps the king, SpongeBob is mistaken for the king, and plays along with it, and so does Patrick, but when they have to track down the robber..... they feel guilty for telling lies, and start acting weird, raising suspicion of the other royalty. That's the plot. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 01:04, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Thumbs up from me. Another pointless comment given out by IRmjii (talk) 06:54, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Something to say: Why did you put up that FAKE New Pet plot? I had it done before you made it. Just let me handle the plot, so that doesn't happen again. This message totally wasn't rewritten by SuperFanonD (talk) 03:25, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Well if you give me the plot then I can upload it into a page. Another pointless comment given out by IRmjii (talk) 06:00, July 16, 2014 (UTC) A little help, plz. Anyway, in "Pretend King For A Day", there is a scene that I'm thinking MIGHT make it PG. It's because a robber shoots a bullet at SpongeBob (no blood or anything, he misses) but it's kind of scary for kids. Is this scene okay? If not I really can't edit it out. But, on the other hand, "A New Pet" is only TV-Y7-FV (snails being crushed with broken doors, snails being whapped with a bat in a pinata, etc. dont ask, lol) So this is a problem. I'll have to rewrite the last 3 minutes of the segment if it's not. Please reply before July 18, I need it that way so I have time to edit it / do nothing before it airs July 20. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 04:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I would consider this fine. If you put a warning sign then it would be ok. Another pointless comment given out by IRmjii (talk) 05:59, July 16, 2014 (UTC)